


Mother of Monsters

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Feminization, Genderswap, Identity Erasure, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ritsuka, captured by Kingu after his betrayal, is converted into a vessel for his dear Mother, Tiamat.
Kudos: 4





	Mother of Monsters

“STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!”

A piercing scream echoes across the battlefield. A field littered with weapons and remnants of those that had fought there. Japanese weapons. European weapons. Guns, swords, axes, all sorts. None of which had been effective against the one that still stood tall.

The one who had done all of this, the green-haired fake that took upon the appearance of the one known as Enkidu, looked towards the black-haired boy that dared to scream towards him to try and earn some sort of mercy.

“Why should I?” The faker, Kingu, looked towards the boy, while his hand was wrapped around another man’s throat. A darker skinned man clad in red, whose swords hadn’t been enough to shatter the weapon of the gods.

The boy, Fujimaru Ritsuka, Humanity’s last Master, coughed up a little blood as the strain of all of his Servants being taken out in such quick succession had left him more than a little winded. And not all of them had disappeared into specs of Mana either, some had been abducted by the creatures that the faker served…

“Because… Because…” Ritsuka tried to think of a reason. Any reason. But he didn’t have any. All that he could do was stare down at the ground, hoping for mercy.

Kingu looked at the pathetic display put on by the Last Master of Humanity, before a glint appeared in his eye. Yes, this would work to the benefit of his plants. It would make Mother’s return hasten, especially after what they had done to remove Gorgon from the playing field…

He let go of the darker-skinned Archer, before approaching the Master with a wicked grin on his face. “Very well. Rejoice.” He said, his tone sounding almost friendly…

Before he stomped on the boy’s head, causing him to slam into the ground and get knocked out thanks to the force behind the strike.

The last thing he could recognize was the wicked laugh of the Faker, echoing into the skies above…

\---

“M-Mashu!”

Ritsuka suddenly jolted awake, his nightmares not letting him have a moment’s rest. Neither did reality for that matter, as he couldn’t get up from where he currently rested. Not without his arms threatening to tear themselves off their sockets.

After his mind caught up to his body, he quickly noticed that he had been bound to a stone table, with irremovable binds wrapped around his arms in the style of the chains that the Faker used to fight against them…

“Where… Where am I?” He muttered, his head still aching after the blow that had incapacitated him. The last thing he remembered was working together with his Servants, as well as Mashu and Ushiwakamaru, to try and stop whatever the Goddesses were planning… And then… and…

His eyes shot open as he realized what he had almost forgotten. The devastation he had faced thanks to the Faker using his full power on him. His allies had either been killed or captured, and now he faced a similar fate…

As he tried to think of a way to potentially get free, a set of footsteps started approaching. Three sets, all of them barefoot given the soft nature of the steps. He tried to look straight ahead, and he immediately regretted his decision as he noticed who had arrived.

It was not only the Faker, but those very two girls that he had been worried about the Most. Mashu and Ushiwakamaru. But unlike the last time he saw them, they were dressed in outfits that could hardly be called anything but intentionally erotic.

Their attire was akin to those that the Egyptian Concubines that he saw during his run-in with Ozymandias, complete with veils covering their mouths and graceful looking transparent fabrics decorating their bodies. Not only that, but their skin had changed dramatically as well, both of them a deep greyish brown complete with subtle cracks having appeared on their bodies.

“What did you do to them..?!” Ritsuka shouted at the faker, only for the green-haired mockery to grab him by the chin and force his mouth open.

Seconds later, a strange looking plant went down his throat, the texture threatening to tear away the skin on the inside of his throat. “Do not worry. You’ll understand soon enough, Master of Chaldea.” Kingu said, his unnerving smile plastered on his face as he snapped his fingers.

Both of the darker-skinned concubine-like Servants nodded, approaching their former Master’s bound body, grabbing ahold of his clothes with their enhanced strength..

Only to tear it off then and there, the shreds practically dissolving from the strength of their grips. They were empowered, despite the way that they had seemingly been suppressed somehow. And they weren’t done either, as they both kneeled down to grab something stored underneath the table.

As they slowly but surely started draping the same sort of outfit on him as they had, his cheeks started flushing a bright red. While he would’ve normally appreciated this kind of play, he didn’t like the look of utter obedience and lack of emotion in the two girls’ expressions. But…

The more he tried to force some sort of aggressive resistance within his heart, the warmer he felt. Like it was actively trying to deter him from doing anything to struggle against them. It only got worse the more they affixed the outfit to him…

By the time they hid away his manhood under a surprisingly tight piece of underwear, he was so thoroughly aroused that he was almost staining it with some of his aroused juices. “W-Why would you do this..?” The Master asked, trying to look towards the green-haired faker.

“In due time, Master of Chaldea. Enjoy the touches of your Servants until then. They’ve missed you.” Kingu chimed, only lying a little as the two corrupted girls carefully applied a special sort of oil to the exposed areas on their former Master’s body. Which happened to be most, if not the entire thing.

His arousal was still growing, his breathing growing warmer and more labored as he tried to make himself get at least a little angry. But he couldn’t. All that he could muster up was a moan, his body growing weaker the more they touched him and the more they played with him…

Once he had been fully covered in that oil, the Faker thought it was time to proceed. He snapped his fingers, and both of the servants understood, as they grabbed the binds that held the Master to the table and destroyed them in a single motion.

Ritsuka could barely bring himself to watch as they bound him once more, this time with a golden chain proper, as they both carried him along on their shoulders.

He didn’t raise his voice, not even once. Not even as he looked at the Faker with worry in his eyes. Not worry for himself, but worry for the one inside that body… An emotion he hardly understood.

“Do you truly wonder why I decided to put you through this, Master of Chaldea?” Kingu asked, as the four soon found themselves within the Faker’s lair, standing in front of a pool filled with only the most dangerous kinds of muck and mud that one could imagine. “Your Empathy is why. That emotion will bring back my Mother, in all of her glory.”

Ritsuka couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but as he looked around, it was hard not to believe him. He could barely understand anything, except for one shade of familiar brown…

EMIYA. The Archer that had fought to his last to protect him. Naked, chained to another table like the one he had been stuck against.

“You… You’re…” The boy tried to say something about the Faker, but all that he could do was look toward him with the kind of matronly gaze that didn’t belong on him.

Satisfied with the preparations, Kingu snapped his fingers once more, and the two darkened Servants tossed the boy straight into the pool. 

“Be reborn, Master of Chaldea. Be the foundation for my Mother.”

Ritsuka tried to swim, but the bindings around his arms and legs kept him from doing much. The mud was too heavy, his binds were too tight, and he was still tired from the fight the day before.

As the mud invaded him, through every possible hole, he could hear a voice. A comforting voice. A voice that told him that everything would be alright, as long as he trusted her. He knew better. He always knew better. And so he struggled, however feebly he could…

“Why would you resist..?” The voice asked, stroking his inner ear as it sounded ever so slightly strange.

He tried to ignore it, but as his lips began to move, he quickly realized what had happened.

“You’ve already pitied me, young one. Let me take over, so you may rest.”

His voice, now conveying the words of the Matron who would make his body hers, was losing its masculine touch. It wasn’t just his voice either. His body was shifting. His chest was growing outward, his hips were widening, his hair was lengthening, and a splitting headache was taking over inside his head.

Desires. Emotions. Thoughts that weren’t his. All of them were mixing together, sweeping aside his self. Not that he could possibly fight back against it at this point. All that he could do was enjoy the sensations of it all, as the mud consumed him.

The last thing he felt was the cock trembling between his thighs, shooting off its pathetic last loads before folding in upon itself as it became a fertile pussy, the mark of the Mother of Monsters…

With that, the existence of Fujimaru Ritsuka came to an end…

\---

Tiamat emerged. Her body still weakened, as her horns had not yet fully grown. Her voice was weakened, and her expression could only be called plain and dull.

“Welcome back, Mother. It’s been so long. Fortunately, I’ve done everything to prepare for your return.” The Faker wearing Enkidu’s body said, smiling from ear to ear.

Just hearing him was enough to awaken the slumbering Ego within the Mother of Monsters, her eyes following his pointing finger as it landed on the brown-skinned man that still rested upon the stone table.

The long-haired matron approached the table, climbing onto it without even hesitating for a moment. None of the memories of her body’s past life remained. Only the burning need to breed.

EMIYA’s eyes shot open as soon as he felt something wet slipping around his cock, his body quickly trying to struggle against his binds. Unfortunately, the chains were unbreakable, especially to a man that had already expended most of his energy to try and fight a weapon of the gods.

“Release me..!” He cried out, trying to muster up any part of his energy to try and get free, only to be met by laughter courtesy of Kingu and another bounce from the woman on his rod.

The faker wiped away the tears that had build up in his eyes, before pointing towards his dearest Mother. “Even if I wanted to, I’ve got no stake in this any longer. Mother, using your fool of a Master, now holds your reins. And believe me, she’s not about to let the chance to breed go once she’s going.

“It’s… It can’t be true…” EMIYA muttered, only to look straight into the eyes of the matron in front of him, and the slightest sliver of the boy he had once served appeared.

The despair of seeing a boy that he respected turned into a woman hungry for nothing breeding was enough to make him lose all hope, causing his cock to release the seed that the woman so desperately craved…

A sigil soon formed on Tiamat’s stomach, glowing as it registered the wonderful genetic material, and her excited moans only echoed that sentiment. But it didn’t stop her from continuing to milk him, her desire to breed unending.

“Rejoice, Servant of Chaldea. Your Master has become a great bed for Mother, and your seed will ensure that her dear children will be numerous. Soon, the world will be consumed… And it’s thanks to the two of you.” Kingu laughed, satisfied with how all of this had played out.

All that EMIYA could do was weakly scream for her to stop. But she never relented. She would never cease…

Chaldea’s attempts to correct human history would end here… And a new history, ruled by the Mother of Monsters, would begin.


End file.
